1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic system, and in particular relates to photographic system for generating photos according to extracted view.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional photography, the photographer has to take a photo by selecting a viewing angle, viewing position and lenses of a camera, which are aesthetically crucial for expert photo taking. Composition of a photo at a particular location is done by changing the direction and angle of the camera and altering zoom control. Expert photographers may carefully compose a photo, by taking their time and focusing their attention, when taking photos. However, various rules of expert photo compositions are difficult to learn for the amateur photographer. Consequently, amateur photographers most likely do not know how to perform the various rules for photo compositions as well as expert photographers when taking photos. For example, amateur photographers may use a digital camera with one simple camera lens having a limited optical zoom control function. As a result, photos from amateur photographers may not have the features as those from expert photographers, such as wide/short angle effects.
Cheatle (U.S. Pat. No. 7,133,571 B2) discloses an electronic image processor for cropping an electronic image. The image processor incorporates a region based saliency classification technique with a face detector and region of an interest detector to crop a desired image region from the electronic image. The disclosed method is performed with the following steps. First, the salient region is detected in an image. Certain regions may be denoted as more salient than others by allocating a high salience designation to regions on the basis of some combinations: i) relative unusualness of the color, intensity or texture of the region to other adjacent regions; and/or ii) relative unusualness of the color, intensity or texture of the region relative to a substantial portion of the image. A decision may be made by an image processor as to how likely the region is to be a person's face, head or whole body, or how likely the region is to be a person or how central the region is in the image. Second, rules for the identification and elimination of distractions are applied at the edge of the images when forming the maximum cropping limits. Third, rules for identifying different combinations of a subject are applied for alternative compositions. Fourth, edge quality metrics are generated, including rules for selecting locations appropriate for provision of the cropping edge locations. At last, a weighted sum combination of crop quality metrics is formed and rules for comparatively assessing alternative possible output crops are implemented.
However, the prior works are limited to measuring the information of a 2D photo and cropping. They lost the depths in the captured photo and no longer consider the geometry information in real 3D world.